The Dark Lords Daughter's
by penneforsure
Summary: <html><head></head>Their Mission: To pretend to be transfer students from America. They must get to know everybody. Including Harry Potter. Maybe even kill him. Maybe save him.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT Lea and Quinn**

**So, as some of you might realize, I have deleted some stories, and edited them. I had realized just how bad it is. But you should reread the chapters that I post, because there a lot of MAJOR changes in them. But, anyhow, since your probably super pissed with me, I'll just stop typing and let you read the damn chapter(:**

**Dark Lords' Daughters**

_**Quinn Elddir:**____The "good girl" of the family. She listens to her father, and follows her orders most of the time. She has wonderful wavy brunette hair with brown hair, and naturally cocked eyebrows. She is 15, but she doesn't know much about magic, except for what her sister has told her, her father usually keeps her in the dark, even though she is his favorite._

_**Lea Elddir**__**: **__The rebel of the family. She dyed her hair a dirty blond, and straightens it every day. She wears blue eye contacts, even though her eyes are actually a nice shade of hazel. She too is 15, and her father __**TRIES**__ to keep her in the dark about magic, but she usually sneaks around and looks for books about magic. Her and her father do not exactly have a good relationship._

_**Their Mission: To pretend to be transfer students from America. They must get to know everybody. Including Harry Potter. To learn more about their mission read the story.**_

**Quinn POV**

"Miss Quinn? Miss Lea?" asked Zach. He was father's messenger dude.

"What?" I snapped. I had been painting my nails velvet red. I hated anybody who worked for my father why? Well maybe it's just because he's Lord FRIKEN Voldemort. My father himself wasn't so bad, but all of his death eaters were snotty little bastards.

Zach smirked.

"Your father wants you and your sister to get dressed in your blackest dresses. Wear your highest heel black boots and he wanted me to put your hair up."

Rumors had it that Zach liked me AND Lea. While we both hated him. Everyone knew that. Even those stupid thugs Crab and Goyle. I mean he was cute but he was a jackass. Lena and I glared at him and went to our wardrobes. We got our boots and dresses out. We took turns going into the bathroom which was connected to our room. When one was in the bathroom changing the other one was glaring at Zach. Yup that's us. We work together. Lea walked out and I went in. I changed quickly and went out. Zach took out his wand and pointed it at our heads. He muttered a spell under his breath and our hair piled on top of our heads into a very big bun. God I hate him. We called him names under our breath but followed him out the door to father's office.

**Draco POV**

"Draco. The Dark Lord wants you. Go to his office NOW." Father said and walked out as quickly as he came in. God why does Voldemort always want me? Why not one of his retarded daughters? I changed into my suit and walked out of my room.

10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knocked on the front door. Voldemort's butler answered. He smiled at me.

"Hello Draco. I know what you are wondering. No you are not in trouble. But prepare for the surprise of your life."

I nodded curtly and walked past him. I walked through the long dark hallways. Then I knocked on the darkest door in the hallway.

"Come on in Malfoy" a deep voice said.

I opened the door slowly.

Inside I saw Voldemort and his two daughters. Quinn acknowledged me by nodding her head once. Lea just glared at me. The both had their long hair in a twisted bun on top of their heads. Hmmm. It looks like Zach's work. They both looked stressed, which wasn't exactly normal for them. Voldemort looked different though. He looked like how he looked when he was 17. Finally he spoke.

"Hello. Girls you look absolutely beautiful. Your mother would have been very proud." Both girls nodded stiffly. Pervert.

"And Draco. You look like you usually do when you visit me. Very good." I nodded stiffly.

"Well I have called you all over for a reason. You girls do know where Draco goes to school. Correct?"

"Yes" they answered at the same time

"Well you girls are going to pretend to be transfer students from America. We need some more people to take Hogwarts down from the inside. Not just four. We need six. You two. Severus. Draco, Crab and Goyle. You girls have your mother's American accent. Draco you are to show them around the school. But since Harry Potter and his gang hate you, you are not allowed to talk to them at all. Girls I need you to become the best friends with Harry Potter and the gang. You will go by train tomorrow. Pack all of your things. I have sent somebody to get all of your supplies. They will be sitting on your beds when you get back. It will all be packed. All you will have to do is pack all of your personal belongings. Do not leave your pets here. I do not care for animals unless they have been shi-kabobed. Now do go. I will not see you after this. Good luck and DO NOT FAIL. Draco will escort you to the train station. And then he will pretend that he does not know you two. Goodbye and good luck. You are now free to go."

"But FATHER! We won't know an-" Lea started to say but Danielle covered her mouth.

"Very smart Quinn." Voldemort said

**Lea POV**

Once we walked out I glared at Quinn.

"What was that for!" I yelled at her

She looked at me evenly.

"So that he wouldn't kick your ass, stupid." she replied coolly

"I guess you aren't that stupid, Quinn" a voice said behind us

Both I and Quinn turned to Draco.

"Shut up." We both said

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. I don't have to take you to the train station." He replied

"Oh that's fine. I would just tell Father" Quinn replied evenly

With that he walked past us and rounded the corner.

**A/N Okay just so everyone knows I wrote this chapter. I would say it's pretty good. Okay so here's the deal peeps. You give us 5 reviews. And we give you another longg chapter. Some ideas would be nice. You know just in case that we run out of ideas.**

_**Tiff: Why exactly are you writing this one again?**_

_**Rashel: Cause according to you the one that you wrote sucked. And I read it. It did suck.**_

_**Tiff: PSH! Like yours is any better.**_

_**Rashel: It is! (She turns to you) Don't you think so. We will post her beginning IF you give us 6 reviews.**_

_**~Rashel**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Hey peeps its Rashel again. Um so heres Tiff's versions of the beginning of the first chapter. Tell her how much suxs or "roxs". **

_Lea and Quinn Elddir are sisters. Even though they look like twins, Quinn is older and taller by a couple inches. Quinn is a good 5'4 and is 16 years old. Lea is a short 5'1 and 15 years old. They are a pair of beautiful siblings. Fair/White-Blonde hair, thick waves that are waist long with a pair of black eyes with a touch of silver in them._

**And heres the story n yyyyaaaa**

**Lea POV**

Okay lets skip over the boring week of packing n stuff. All we did the whole time was basically complain.

_**At the train station**_

I knocked on the door twice. But lightly. Silence. Quinn groaned and walked in front of me. And the she knocked on the door. Very hard to be exact. And loudly. So loud in matter of fact I jumped up a couple inches. I looked at the back of her dark head and glared.

"What?" she asked, turning around to snap at me for a moment.

"Nothing."

I looked at her skinny jeans and her "FUCK YOU 3" shirt. I'm starting to think that she has some problems.

"Nice shirt." I added after a second. She rolled her eyes, and turned back to the door to knock once again. Then Malfoy's rat (aka house elf) answered the door.

"Hello Ms. Quinn and Ms. Lea welcome to the Malfoy's home. Please come in." he said. He bowed.

"Thank you Dobbie." Quinn said

"You can go now, Dobbie" a man's voice said. We looked up and saw a man with long blond hair. Draco followed behind.

"Hello girls. I am Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father." The man said.

Quinn stook out her hand and said "Quinn. And that's Lea." His father shook our hands.

"Welcome to our home." A lady with white hair and a black streak said.

"Thank you" Quinn said. What can I say? I just don't do manners. Only Quinn does….when she's in public anyway, which was a bit weird, given the shirt that she was wearing.

**Quinn POV**

"So how long are you girls staying again?" Draco's mom asked. I smiled.

"Only 3 days miss. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"No, no not at all. We are overjoyed to have you stay" she said

"I'll show you to your rooms then. Draco, take their bags." She continued

XD~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER IN THEIR ROOM~~~~~~~~~~ XD

We looked around the room that we were to stay in for a few days. It was very Victorian. No outlets, candles for light, and a fire place. There were two, "princess beds", as Lena would call it. One was blue and the other.

"I want the blue one." I said as I put my suitcase on the, soft bed.

"Uhg, fine." Lea replied, hopping on to her bed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. It was Draco. He raised his eyebrow.

"Nice shirt, though you may want to change it for dinner." He said, and then he walked away, smirking.

"I'LL KEEP THE SHIRT ON, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I yelled to him as he walked away.

**AT DINNER**

I sat in front of Draco's mother, which I found out her name was Narissa (is that right?)

"Dear, Quinn, where did you get that, uh, wonderful shirt?" she asked me. I looked down at my gray "FUCK YOU 3" shirt. Draco smirked at me. I smiled politely at Narissa and kicked Draco under the table.

"Well, it was one of our mom's old shirt. She was killed in a spell accident at the Ministry, so I got this old shirt, while Lea got her "I'm a ducky, DON'T JUDGE." Shirt." I said.

"Do you like those kind of shirts?"

"Funny one liners you mean? Yes, we love them." I replied.

"I think they are so cute."

"Why, thank you!" I said, smirking at Draco once again.

**Lea POV**

Gosh I hate it when Quinn gets all the attention. But she was the polite one I was the "silent" one

"Why, thank you!" She said politely. She took a small piece of steak n stuck it in her mouth. I took a big spoonful of mash potatoes. HEHE I'm such a pig.

"No really call me Narissa." I swallowed and smiled.

"Okay Narissa" and that's what people just love bout me. I'm a sweet annoying pig.

**Draco POV**

I was going upstairs to tell the girls that dinner is ready in 10 minutes.

I knocked on the door. Quinn answered. Her shirt, was hilarious, something that my mom would love.

"Nice shirt, but you might want to change it for dinner."

I started to walk away when I heard her yell out in reply "I'LL KEEP THE SHIRT ON, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

I frowned , ready to answer back when Father appeared out of nowhere and pushed me out of the room into the pet room. I had to feed their pets. Quinn's female snow owl, Lidia, and her Black kitten Aphrodite. Lea's female snow owl, Snowball, and her white male kitten, Zeus. I swear their pets get better treatment from my parents then I do.

_*** SKIP DINNER YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT DINNER***_

**Quinn POV**

The next day…:

I woke up at 7:00 a.m. Of course lazy butt over there was still asleep. I got up to brush my teeth. When I stuck the tooth brush in my mouth the door knocked. It was Narissa. She was holding a bunch of plastic shopping bags. They were gigantic. Like one of the Black Friday bags. And yes we do, do Black Friday in the wizard world. Wait. She was holding a SHOPPING bag.

"Hi well heres some stuff for you. I asked one of my house elves to go to the nearest muggle mall and get you these things. I hope you like it." She held the bag out to me. I smiled and took it. Then I held up a finger. I ran to our bathroom spit out toothpaste rinsed my mouth woke up Lena. We both ran back to the door.

"Thank you." I said. Taking the bag from her. She smiled and turned around. I closed the door. I sat on my bed and Lea sat by me. We smiled at each other. There were was a lot of shirts, skinny jeans, booty shorts, and any other piece of clothing that a teenage girl could dream of. We smiled at each other and changed. I changed into a pair of ripped jean short shorts and a bright pink tank-top saying "Have a Nice day, Dipshit." After that I lightly put on some make up to make me glow, and a soft shade of pink lipstick. While Lea changed into a pink/black dress, black leather jacket, blue feather earrings, ripped black leggings, and combat boots. She then finished her 'rocker' look with bright red lipstick, heavy purple eye shadow, put black eyeliner around her eye, and had darkened/thickened her eyebrows to finish it up.

Finally we went down stairs. We looked all around the first floor, but couldn't find Narissa. Finally I told Lea to wait downstairs while I would go ask Draco. I walked up to his room and knocked. The door opened to a shirtless Draco, with a towel over his shoulder. I felt my mouth open into a little 'o'. He smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"No, not really." I said after a quick moment of thinking.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Lie." I rolled my eyes in reply.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you knew where your mom was."

He shook his head for a no. I nodded, turned around, and started to walk away.

"But," I all of a sudden heard Draco say, "Try the basement. She's always down there. It's like her own personal shrine." I nodded and walked down to the basement.

**Their last day… On their way to the train station…**

"Okay girls are you ready to go?" Narissa asked. She was parked out in front of the station. We both nodded and got out of the car. We both waved to her and she drove away. Where was our stuff you ask? Narissa sent it to Hogwarts already. So we looked at Draco. I gave him you-lead-the-way look. Then he started to walk. Right into a wall. A WALL. Okay that's like totally normal for us. (But for you … It's probably normal, cause you've survived this far of the story.) Anyhow we walked through the wall and was at 9 ¾.

"Here it is. Now we have to act like we hate each other." Draco said quietly.

"But we do hate each other." Lea whispered back.

"Whatever" he said.

"But" I said after a while of thinking "Muggle music is awesome!" I said loud enough for the red heads next to us hear. Draco looked at me weirdly but nodded.

"Muggles" he said matter of factly "Are poor useless creatures that shouldn't even exist!" he practically yelled back…To be heard over the sound of a train.

"NO THEY ARENT MY BEST FRIEND IS A MUGGLE. And so is my mother and they are both awesome." I shouted back.

"Actually" Lea began "Mom wasn't just a muggle. She was a muggle with powers." I gave myself a virtual smile.

"Muggles are stupid period" Draco said dismissed with the subject. I groaned loudly and walked toward the train. And ran into another wall. I fell backwards on my butt. Okay why didn't I go through the wall? I looked up at my wall. It wasn't a wall. :/ It was a person with green eyes and black hair. Harry Potter. He helped me up.

"Sorry and hi I'm Harry Potter. You know Draco?" he asked

"I know him-" I started. Lea continued.

"But it doesn't mean we like the jerk" Harry looked at us.

"You're new aren't you? I mean you have American accents and you talk differently." He looked at us

"Yeah we're from America. The schools there were to easy for us so professor Dumbledore invited us here. To stay for the rest of all the school years." Lea said in her confusing way.

"What she means is that we are American Transfer students. If we like it there we get to stay." I said "Oh and I'm Quinn Elddir and this is Lea, also known as 'the slob'. We all laughed.

"You can sit with me and my friends if you want" he added. We both smiled. "Sure!" we said at the same time. "Just let me fix my hair real quick." I said. He nodded and turned around. I combed by side bangs and put my hair up in a pony tail. "Okay I'm done." He started to walk. We followed him into the train. Once we went inside there were a lot of kids staring at us. Finally we were at his car. "Here we are." I smiled at him. He opened the door. There were 4 redheads. One bushy light brown hair girl. One guy with dark brown hair. Kinda chubby. And a blond girl with distant eyes. They all looked up and said "Hi Harry" then they looked behind him. The redhead twins said "Who are they?"

"Quinn Elddir."

"Lea Elddir."

"Ginny Weasley" a girl with straight red hair said.

"Ron Weasley" said a red head boys said.

"Fred Weasley" Said one of the twins.

"George Weasley" the other one said

"Hermione Granger" the girl with bushy hair said

"Luna Lovegood" the blonde said with a faraway look.

"And I'm Neville Longbottom" said the guy with brown hair. Yeah the chubby one.

"So can they sit here?" Harry asked.

"SURE" they all said

Harry me and Lea sat down

"So are you girls twins?" Both twins asked.

"Nah" I said "I'm a month or so older then her"

"How old are you guys?"

"15"

"You don't look familiar. Have I met you before?"

"If we don't look familiar do you think we would know you?"

"Do you have any pets?"

"I have a black kitten named Aphrodite and a snow owl named Lidia"

"I have a white kitten named Zeus and a snow owl named Snowball."

"Where are you from?"

"America"

"Why are you here?"

"Transfer students and if we like it here we can stay"

"Are your parents Muggles?"

"My mom is my father is a pureblood."

"Do you have any talents?"

"We can sing… And we are really good at Muggle Martial Arts. Oh and we can also talk to snakes." Uh oh bad mistake Lena

"Snakes?"

"So can Harry!"

"How did it happen?"

"What belt are you in Martial arts?"

"What's martial arts?"

"What's your favorite sport?"

I laughed "Guys guys let us breathe!" We all laughed.

"Okay enough questions" Lea said. "We'll tell you more stuff about us later"

Then the train stopped. And Draco passed by our car. And he opened it.

"Well it looks like Potter made some new mudblood friends. Don't you have enough mudbloods in this car? This car reeks with mudbloods." By now I was getting really mad.

"Shut up Malfoy." I said from my seat. He looked at me. "Oh your really smart Quinn, Lea. You hang out with your kind instead of me. Smart. Have fun with the mudbloods, mudblood." I glared at him. Lea stood up. And looked at the door behind him. "Lock it" I Lea mouthed to me. I quickly locked it. Then, Lea pinned him against the wall. "Don't ever" slap on right cheek "Ever" slap on left "say that about my friends." And punch in the nose. Breaking it. I unlocked the door letting Draco fall backwards. Then I closed it and sat back down by Harry.

"Lea! That was bloody brilliant." He said turning to me.

"Yeah even better than Hermione's punch in the 3rd year." Ron said. She blushed.

"So you guys sing?" Ginny asked

"Uh-huh" the train started to move again. "We're okay at it."

"Maybe you could sing for us?"

"Well, I think I'm actually going to say no to that. Our voices aren't warmed up at all. Plus we're tired. Maybe we could ask Dumbledore later if we could put on a show or something." Lea replied. Hermione stared at us.

"You talk to him?"

"Yes," I said "He's kinda like a grandfather to us."

"Same with Harry." Ron said, a bit shocked.

"Sweetness…" I mumbled, before I drifted into a totally random sleep.

So I decided that I was just going to write this story. Tiffany is being difficult, but that's okay(: maybe I can just get ideas from you guys!

**AND THIS IS SUPERDUPER IMPORTANT! I want to say THANK YOU once again to **_**thecompletebookworm **_**for being my first reviewer. Again, YOUR FREAGIN AMAZING. Thank you(:**

A/N heres what Lea's clothes look like, scroll down to Aria's: .com/2010/10/12/everyone-loves-a-pretty-little-liar/

This is Lea's makeup style but make the eye make-up darker:

.com/user/MichellePhan?blend=1&ob=5#p/u/10/vPTkxSnws5o

I think you guys get Quinn's ideal makeup. If you don't just ask me, and I'll find a link for something.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Hi everybody. It's me again. Rashel. And well both me and tiff want more reviews so review! PLEASE! Come on! Who can resist reviewing this story? Oh and in case you guys didn't know this is taking place in the 5th year. So enough yabbing enjoy the story!

Quinn POV:

When we got there Harry and the gang introduced us to all of the adults and Professor Dumbledore had told us to go in with the first years. Hooray! (note sarcasm) Luckily we were going to be called up first.

"Quinn Elddir" Professor McGonagall had called up my name. Now…to hide what I am really here for. I sat down on the stool. And waited for the hat to be put on my head. 5 seconds later it was.

"You can't hide anything from me Quinn. Oh haahaa its okay the only person who can hear us is you and me. But yet you have a very strong and good heart. Strong enough to change the Slytherins." It said into my ear. And then it yelled out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Thanks Hat thingie. I put on a down face and walked toward the Slytherin table.

"Lea Elddir"

Lena went up to the stool and sat down. The moment the hat touched her head it yelled out.

"SLYTHERIN!" Lena smiled and skipped over to the table and sat down by me. I raised an eyebrow. She just shrugged.

"So. HI!" Lea said once the last person got their named called. Draco glared at her.

"What?" Lea asked a little too loud. Everybody's head turned toward us. Lea pointed to Draco.

"He glared at me. And I don't know why"

"You slapped me on both of my cheeks. And then broke my nose. I had to go to the infirmary!"

Lea took a bite of my salad.

"Soo? And your point is?"

"Go to hell Lea."

"Awww Draco… You're my best friend to!" She said with heavy sarcasm. Loudly. In fact I think everybody in the room heard our conversation. They all stared at us. I smiled and waved….

This is gonna be a long mission.

**Lea POV:**

Oooooooo CAKE! Yumm. I looked around and stopped at the HOTTIE- ehhemmm enemies table. The redheads were staring at me. Like crazy. I smiled and did a princess wave to them. This mission was to easy. The Gyrffindors were all ready falling in love with me. Yet again, who isn't. oh Draco… he doesn't count.

**Quinn POV:**

"So do you know Draco?" a girl asked when everything cooled down.

"Yeah. Our parents go way back. I'm Quinn." I said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Bliss." She said while smiling.

Bliss. Bliss was a pretty girl. She had redish blondish hair. And blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Bliss. So who's who around here?" I asked leaning toward her.

"Well" she said "Draco is…Draco."

"Mhmm. I understand" I replied.

"Over there is the Gryffindors. The next table is Ravenclaw. Then the one on the other side is Hufflepuffs."

"Ahh. And which is group is which?"

"Well we are the Slytherin's. Our sign in the snake. Our traits are determined and cunning. The Gryffindors are the Loin. Which stands for bravery and courage. Ravenclaw is where the smart people go. And Huffflepuff is left overs."

_**Still talking line break(:**_

After we finished talking, I was pretty sure Bliss had ADHD. But we finished dinner, (we were the last ones) and walked out of great hall. Lea had already left a few hours ago with her new friends. As we walked out I saw Harry.

"Hey Bliss, um…I gotta go to the bathroom. I can figure my way there from here." She looked at me.

"Kay Quinn."

Once she was outta ear shot I yelled to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" I yelled. But they ignored me. So I ran to catch up with them. They started to walk faster.

"Why are you guys ignoring me?' I asked trying to keep up with them. Ron turned to me.

"Cause you're a damned SLYTHERIN!" he yelled out the last part.

"Ron. Calm down." Hermione said.

"Why should I? She betrayed us, by saying she wasn't in a house. And we became friends with her didn't we? But, as it turns out, your just another Slytherin. Draco is probably your boyfriend isn't he?"

"WHY in the WORLD would I let my sister PUNCH my BOYFRIEND in the nose the? Tell me?"

"A plan. He's just using you, you know. Using you to get close to us. To get inside information." Harry said turning around. Facing me.

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE JACKASS!" I yelled.

"Yea. And that's why you yelled out in the middle of eating 'AWW I LOVE YOU TOO, DRACO!'" Harry replied.

"it was FREAKIN SARCASM!"

"Well we don't believe you. Bye Quinn." Hermione said, as she grabbed the two boys and left.

And before I realized it, I started crying. I had actually liked these jerks! Well not anymore. But my dad. Well shit…

**Like it? OMG for me, the beginning was a bit slow. But get into the last part and awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! I'm back! The updates for this story may be a little slower because I have I have to start typing up chapters for this one again, along with my other story 'the Angel Blood', these still don't have any more chapters typed up. Once again, im sorry about how slow I am. But, if your really bored, you can check my other harry potter and maximum ride story, its being reposted again, but the chapters are being posted more frequently, since I already had like 6 chapters typed. It's called 'the Dursleys and the Adoption'_

_Anyway, let me just type this next chapter before you try to kill me. Enjoy!_

**Quinn POV**

I walked around the school, trying to find the Slytherin dormitory.

"Why can't things just go good for once?" I asked myself, still walking around. I finally gave up and just leaned against a wall for support. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

"_Quinn? Quinn? Wake up. Quinn!"_

I heard a female voice telling me to wake up. I also felt somebody shake me. I blinked my eyes a bit, before sitting all the way up. I looked at the two girls in

front of me. Ginny Weasly and Bliss.

"Bliss, Ginny. What are you guys doing here?"

"Lea noticed how you were missing, she went with Draco to look for you, Bliss was looking around, and I ran into her, so I decided to help her." Ginny said. I looked at her and nodded. I got up and the girls followed.

"Well," I said to Ginny and Bliss "I kinda realized that I had no idea where our dorms were. So I finally just took a break. I guess I fell asleep."

Bliss nodded.

"I'll take you there. Ginny, you can go ahead and eat breakfast, we'll be there soon."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"See you there Quinn." She said softly, before running off.

"Here, put this on." Bliss said, holding out one of my robes. I nodded and put it on.

"It's so heavy."

"Yea, we're working on getting lighter material. For now this is all that we have."

"Okay."

I got dressed and we just stood there in silence for a moment.

"Bliss?"

"Yea?"

"When we eat, do we have to eat at our house tables or can we eat at other house's tables?"

"I think we can eat anywhere we want, anyway, we should start heading down, or else we wont have enough time to eat."

I nodded and we walked downstairs. When we got into the Great Hall, I looked around and spotted Ginny talking to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"I'm going to sit with Ginny. Want to join me?" I asked Bliss. She hesitated, but said, "Sure, she's cool."

We walked past the Slytherin table, and I sat down by Ginny.

"Hey Ginny. I wanted to say thanks for this morning."

She looked surprised, but smiled.

"No problem, friends help friends, right?"

"Yea."

Ron and Harry looked at us suspiciously.

"What happened this morning, Ginny?" Harry asked, ignoring both me and Bliss.

"Oh, Quinn was missing, so I helped Bliss find her. Turns out she didn't know where her dormitory was."

"Yea, Quinn where did you go last night?" Bliss asked me.

"Oh, I was going to talk to some people that I met at the train station." I said, looking at the Trio deliberately "Turns out they don't like me much."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Who wouldn't like you? You're like the sweetest, funniest and prettiest girl ever."

I shrugged.

"People who think I'm using them, or some shit like that." I looked over at the Trio quickly for a moment, I saw Hermione starting to look down at her food like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Harry started to look guilty, and Ron was just glaring at me.

I shrugged and ate my breakfast.

I walked to my first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was seated next to Hermione. Great.

Some fat lady then came in, and gave us some new 'rules' that were going to be followed. When she gave us a few pages to read, a small piece of paper flew into my page.

_Im sorry, forgive me?_

_~Hermione_

I wrote back quickly.

_I'm not sure._

_I really am sorry, its just that a lot of things have been happening to us lately._

_I think, maybe I could understand._

_Afterschool, at the library._

_Can't, still don't know my way around. How about outside the Slytherin dorm._

…

_I promise to be waiting for you._

_Fine, but we'll go into full detail during the weekend._

_Fine._

_Fine._

_Good_

_Good, but uh shes looking at us…_

_Shit- uh bu-_

Miss fatty ( yes I still don't know her name, probably never will), suddenly appeared form behind me.

"Ahh, Miss Quinn. May I perhaps see the note you were writing."

She read it without a word from Hermione or me.

"Ahh, well, you two better tell each other that you'll be busy tonight. You both have detention."

She threw the note to the board, and then all of a sudden you could see our whole conversation starting to write itself over again. Think Quinn, think wandless magic. Think. Think. Think. Think.

Ah. I remember. I said the spell in my head and the writing stopped at '_I really am sorry, its just that a' _I smiled and went back to reading the chapter. The fat teacher stomped over, but some invisible force pushed her back. She finally just sat down on her butt and glared at all of us.

I was back in the game.

**Lea POV**

I walked up to my sister as she walked out of the classroom.

"You should be more careful you know. These kinds of witches and wizards don't use wandless magic. They might think you aren't what you say."

"I know, but I was almost out of the game. I needed to get back in."

I looked at her curiously.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to Potions. Snape might try to kill us if we're late."

"Why would he? He's scared of dad. Making him scared of us. We're also Slythenrin."

"I know, but he has a part to play too, just like us."

"True to that, sis. True to that."

**Mystery Person POV**

Little did the girls know, that I was right behind them.

These girls were good, their acting was good.

But little did they know, that I was almost watching them, every single hour.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I like being ahead, so that I don't have to worry about anything. Anyway, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everybody. Miss me? Sowry for not updating for a while. I had a very bad writers block. School is ending soon, so just wait like 2 more weeks for more frequent updates. I also forgot to mention, I did have this bit for chapter 6 but it wasn't very good. So after this a/n I'll start typing again. So heres what I had first for chapter 6:**_

_**Max POV:**_

_**Okay. I'm just freakin happy. Very, very happy. I got my wand.**_

_**Now after I got my wand heres what happened with Iggy. Heres the steps in which it had happened:**_

_**He kept on saying no, no, to every black and dark color wand there was.**_

_**He only said he would try the light color ones**_

_**Out of all the light color wands he tried guess which one he got**_

_**The white one.**_

_**And heres Nudges steps**_

_**the first one she tried made her into a mummy**_

_**the second one made her albino**_

_**the third one made her loose her voice**_

_**the fourth one made her glow until she wasn't able to see anything**_

_**the fifth one gave her purple polka dots all over her skin**_

_**the sixth one gave her red frizzy hair and glasses**_

_**and lastly out of the seventh one came out little blue butterflies fluttering around**_

_**And heres Gazzy's**_

_**The first one he took made him stop farting**_

_**So that was his wand**_

_**He was lucky**_

_**Very, very lucky**_

_**And well Angel's was just like Gazzy's**_

_**the one she got cut off all her mind powers**_

_**so we made her get that one**_

_**cause who wants a little mind power girl making your life miserable with mind control?**_

_**Also, normally I wouldn't have posted this chapter without another chapter finished, but I haven't updated in forever, so heres the next chapter: TADA!**_

**Max POV:**

Everybody got their wands on their like 5th try, except for Iggy, Iggy only wanted white wands. They only had 2 types of white wands. He got his on his first try. On Nudges first try her hair got puffy. And with everyone it kept getting worse and worse. Until her 5th one which fixed it back to normal. On Gazzy, well the first made his skin turn green. Not good. The second made him grow about 5 more inches. The third one made his hair purple. And the fourth one made the witch outside grow bat wings. Finally on the last one everything went back to normal. Lets just say that Gazzy's was the most hilarious. And for every single one Angel tried her powers got out of control. We found one that helped her control her powers. Finally we paid and left the store.

Next we met Hermione, Ron and his family at Hogs Head. They were going to help the younger flock get their supplies while Harry, Hermione, and Ron will help us with our supplies since they still needed to get their supplies, also. As we walked down the busy street, Harry suggested "Hey! Lets go down a shortcut. I found it a few days ago."

"Maybe." Hermione said.

"Well where is it?" Ron asked

"Its an alley."

"I'm good actually." Ron said. Hermione looked at him, smiled and said "You, Fang and Max can go. Me and Ron can take Iggy to get your guys robes fitted."

Harry looked at me and I nodded.

"Allrighty. Come on guys, follow me." Harry said. We followed him. All of a sudden in the middle of the alley it started to get really, really dark.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Mhmm?"

"When was the last time you were here?" I asked

He thought for a second. Then replied. "About 2 weeks ago. I was looking for a present to give to Dumbledore. Why?"

"Was it this dark when you were here?"

"Actually, no it wasn't. There were actually small groups of people at some points just talking about where they wanted to go."

"Aren't you just a bit curios about why nobody is here? And why it's getting darker by the second?" Fang asked him. All of a sudden we heard a faint whoosh.

"Deatheaters?" I asked Harry.

He shook his head.

"No. Too quiet."

We heard it again. WHHOSH!

"Then what?" I asked quietly.

"Then it must be me." A figure said while, gliding toward us. It was a very old woman. She had sunken eyes and long stringy gray hair

"What do you want with us?" I snarled.

"Well when I saw Harry Potter AND Maximum Ride. I just couldn't resist. I had to see them. Meet them. Kill them."

"Shit." I heard Fang mutter under his breath

"And why would you want to kill us?"

"Why else would my brother bring back my ghost? He told me to kill you!"

"And w-whose your brother?" Harry stuttered, while we backed up.

"Oh, Well, Tommy boy of course!"

"Wait. If you're a ghost, wont you just go right through us?" I asked, calmed down by the idea.

"Only if we want to. But right now I have to kill you. Cut off all three of your little heads!"

"Wait before we die." Harry said obviously stalling. "Can you tell us your name?"

She laughed.

"Of course my little pretties. My name is Eleanor Riddle." And then she turned to Fang. Took out a sword from right outta no where and swung it toward Fangs neck. But then she stopped for a quick second and took out a wand with her left hand. She pointed it at us and muttered "Stupefy" and everything went black.

**Well I think my writers block is over, don't you? Make sure you R&R! Well im back and writing!**

**Yes, it's short for my usual, but I just cured my writers block, so for the next chapter I'll make it long(:**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Dear My Lovely Slightly Nerdy Fellow Fanfic Readers,**

**THIS IS NOT A I AM LEAVING FANFIC NOTE. DO NOT WORRY. I AM HERE FOR A LONG TIME (unless SOPA actually happens)**

**SAY NO TO SOPA.**

**Anyway, that is not the point of the authors note. Right now, I have a little personal story to tell you:**

**There was once a 14 year old girl named Penelope sitting on her bed, copying Peewee's (her friend) Social Studies notes, because she was too lazy to do it during class.**

**When she got to the point about the Industrial Revolution she got distracted by her bright white MacBook. So she opened it and typed in "the jungle by upton Sinclair". Soon enough she was looking at meat packing houses. Then she looked at the children labor pictures. And then went to her favorite picture from history, V-J Day (also called the kiss) and she was all like HOLY SHIT. I NEED TO WRITE AN AU FF ABOUT THIS. BUT… what couples?**

**Which led her to her kitchen, dancing to Accidently in Love and eating green grapes.**

**Then, her brain began to work. She lit a crackling melon candle, brought it to her room and began to write a little FF project for herself. While listening to her friends Ipod because hers got taken away because Penelope had a Facebook that her mother did not want her to have. And she was also listening to the **_**soothing**_** sound of crackling fire.**

…

That's the end of my pointless story to give you guys a pointless update of my life. BUT, I actually did like the idea of writing a AU oneshot of one of my favorite couples during a historical event. But I couldn't decide which ones. That is when I thought of you guys!

What I would like for you to do, if you want to, is to either review on this story or PM me a couple that you want and a AMERICAN historical event. (_If the historical event that you're thinking of is really interesting but like, French or something, PM about it so I can decide whether or not to do it) _

Take note, that I am still an amateur writer in researching and such, so if I don't get everything historically right, don't be mad.

Also, this is a choice thing. So, if I choose NOT to do you story, please don't get offended. Another reason is if I don't know the characters themselves.

Right. SO. Point of this letter:

I want to write stories about my favorite couples during interesting historical time periods/events. Since I can't figure out which couples during which event/period, I want YOU to tell me.

To give you a head start, here are my ships that I like, write/would like to write, and know:

_Puck and Rachel (glee)_

_Sam and Rachel (glee)_

_Mike and Rachel (glee)_

_St. Berry (glee)_

_Draco and Rachel (HP and Glee)_

_Draco and Quinn (HP and Glee)_

_Sebastian and Santana (Glee)_

_Sebastian and Quinn (Glee)_

_Sebastian and Rachel (Glee)_

_Spencer and Toby (PLL)_

_Aria and Ezra (PLL)_

_Santana and Emily (Glee and PLL)_

_Emmett and Bay (SaB)_

_And many others._

I am a book reader along with a TV and Movie watcher. So don't be afraid to give me any suggestions that aren't on here!

**Some Historical Events:**

_V-J Day_

_9/11_

_Our Lady of Angels Fire_

_WW1_

_WW2_

_Industrial Revolution_

_Titanic_

_Triangle Shirtwaist Factory Fire_

And honestly, that's all I can really think of at the top of my head. Which is another reason why I want to do this. I LOVE HISTORICAL STUFF. And I have no idea why. Like whenever I go to the Museum of Science and Industry, I love looking at all the old planes. And walking through Yesterday's Main Street. And old artifacts.

**So I really hope this project works out for me.**

**~ LuckyDanniPenPen (Penelope)**

**P. S. If I don't write it, write it yourselves. A quote I live by: "If you can't find it on the shelves, write it yourselves".**


End file.
